Blindt DeVoy
Blindt DeVoy, also known as, in Japan, is a character in the anime/manga series, Beyblade Burst Rise. He fights with his Beyblade, Dusk Balkesh 7Wall Orbit Metal Gen. He is the last of the Risen 3. Appearance Blindt is an average height boy with blue eyes and long lashes, and violet hair styled into five conical ringlets. His attire is a late-Baroque style clothing, consisting of a moss-colored frock coat with pearl embroidery, a white cravat with a red brooch, a bright green justacorps with gold sleeve borders and frame, a coordinating green top hat, brown breeches, white stockings, white heeled shoes, and white gloves. Personality Blindt is introverted and very eccentric. He willfully avoided the European championship because he only battles opponents who pique his creativity. His integrity as an artist is more important to him than rank and social participation in the Beyblade world. He gets emotionally swept up searching for inspiration in his Beybattles and has an uncanny ability to see the abstract fighting spirit of his opponents, and regards them much as an artist regards a model. He also love to see the dark fighting spirit inside of his opponents, like Delta from the past and Arthur from Hell. Unlike other bladers who are focused on their own performance, Blindt fixates on his opponents, pushing them to reveal their “true heart.” He tells Delta “When I defeat the real you, my art will be complete.” Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst Rise'' Beyblades * Dusk Balkesh 7Wall Orbit Metal Gen: Blindt's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Rise. Special Moves * Dark Turbo * Dread Wing: Bahamut uses the two sharp wings on its Dusk Base to land an attack (counter or offensive). * Dread Circle: After taking enough damage, the wings on the Dusk Base move to form a perfect circle for increased defense power. This move is similar to Boa Alcazaba's Final Guard. * Dread Crash: Balkesh takes its opponents attack and uses the momentum of climbing the Beystadium's slope to crash head-on with the opponent. This is similar to Wakiya's Shield Crash and Boa's Final Crash. * Dread Vertical: Balkesh uses the edge of a stadium to roll on its side to attack an opponent. * Dread Gyro: While doing Dread Vertical Balkesh hits the stadium wall and spins around. Beybattles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Rise * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 09|''Episode 09 - Fly! Heaven Pegasus!/The Most Sinister Art! Dread Bahamut! ]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 10|''Episode 10 - Flash! Shining Cross!/Airhead vs. God's Child!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 11|''Episode 11 - Battle in The Sky!/The Emerging Six! Battle Journey!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 12|''Episode 12 - Spin! Battle! Win!/Clash in The GT 3!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 14|''Episode 14 - Shine! My Gold Turbo!/Super Z! Aiga vs. Delta!]]'' * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 15|''Episode 15 - Assualt! King of Hell - Arthur!/The Bey of Demise! Apocalypse!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 16|''Episode 16 - Serious Birth! Imperial Dragon!/Battle at Hell Tower!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 22|''Episode 22 - Shine! Ashura!/A Serious Showdown! wbba. vs. HELL!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 23|''Episode 23 - Dragon's Ultimate Awakening!/The Jet-Black Dread Gyro!]] Relationships Delta Zakuro Blindt was shown to be very passionate about Delta's past self; as he painted Devolos, indicating that Delta had potential within him and was very eager to see all of it. Hence why he drew out their battle together to make it his own art. Arthur Peregrine Blindt has become fascinated by Arthur's dark personality, so he joined HELL in order to become stronger. He even managed to achieve Dark Turbo like him as well. Quotes Gallery Beyblade Burst GT Blind DeVoy and Dread Bahamut JP Website Poster.jpg Blind Devoy.PNG Blind 2.PNG Blindt.PNG Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst The Risen 3.png Blindt painting.jpg|Blindt painting a picture Blindt's aura.jpg Beyblade Burst Gachi Dread Bahamut 7Wall Orbit Metal Gen avatar 28.png Blindt's powerful aura.png &Изображение1252.png &Изображение1292.png &Изображение38.png Blidnt's purple aura.jpg Blindt holding Balkesh.jpg Blindt's sly smile.jpg Blindt attacks.png story18_left_top.jpg Trivia * Blindt is one of the four Beyblade Burst Rise characters whose initials are the same as his Bey: 'D'usk 'B'alkesh, the others being Pheng Hope, Arthur Peregrine, and Gwyn Reynolds. * Like Lodin, is unknown how Blindt obtained Balkesh, as it was previously owned by Boa Alcazaba. * An entire wall of art in Blindt’s home pays homage to Orphism, a movement pioneered by Robert and Sonia Delaunay, known for heavy use of brightly colored circles. This may be a nod to his special move, Dread Circle. * He is the Burst counterpart of Jack in Metal Saga. * Blindt is the first Blader that lost at his debut battle besides the main protagonists. * Despite being one of the Risen 3, Blindt has lost in all of his on-screen matches so far. * Blindt is the second character after Arthur Peregrine to use Dark Turbo. References Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Characters Category:Male Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Risen 3 Category:HELL